


A Spider's web, A ladybug's delight

by lilnome



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Saltinette, pettynette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnome/pseuds/lilnome
Summary: When Marinette's mysterious new foreign boyfriend shows up, the class is in for a shock.On Hiatus





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette turned to open the door with her shoulder, stepping into the bakery proper. She crouched down, setting the tray of sugar cookies into the lower display case. She heard the bell ring, and called.

“Be with you in just a minute!” Then, came a warm chuckle, and a reply in English.

“No rush, my little lady.” Marinette nearly dropped the tray. She slammed the tray into the case, and bolted up.

“Peter!” She ripped off her apron, and leapt the counter. She threw herself into the arms of a tall boy with honey brown hair and molten chocolate eyes. “When did you get here? Why are you here?” He rana hand up and down her back, and kissed the top of her head, which she had tucked into the crook of his neck and shoulder. 

“Mister Stark pulled me out of school for the next two months. Said it’s for internship stuff, but really, we’re going on a tour of Europe, as mentor and student.” It dawned on her.   
That was their code for super-hero stuff. “We’ll be staying for a week, then heading for Germany, then Sokovia. So, I was wondering, as I’ve already gotten Mister Stark’s permission, if you’d like to join us? We’d need your parents per-mph!” Peter was cut off by Marinette kissing him. She pulled away, and he smiled dopily.

“Absolutely! Mama and Papa have been begging me to go traveling with Nona again for a long time. With everything happening at school, I’ve really considered taking them up on it! C’mon, let’s go ask them!” Marinette grabbed his hand, dragging him to the back room.

“Mari, slow down!” Peter chuckled, following obediently. 

“Sorry, I’ve just missed you so much. Do you wanna eat something?” She blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“It’s fine, my little lady. Food sounds wonderful. Got any of those chocolate chip cookies?” He smiled. God, he’d missed her.

“Always, but you may have to fight Tiki for them.” She spun on her heel, heading more slowly for the kitchen after flipping the sign on the door to closed. “Papa, look who came to visit!” She said to the tall man, who was whisking egg whites.

“Who is-oh! Peter!” He set aside the bowl and whisk, before grabbing the boy in a hug that lifted him off the floor slightly.

“Good to see you, too, Monsieur Dupain. Err, could you put me down?” Tom chuckled, dropping Peter to his feet. “What are you doing in Paris?”

“I’m here on internship with Mister Stark, we’ll be traveling through Europe for the next two months. We,” He gestured between himself and Marinette. “have a question for you and Missus Cheng.”

“Of course! Marinette, did you flip the sign?” Marinette nodded, and Tom flipped off the ovens, and lead the way up to the apartment. “Honey, we have a guest! 

“I hope they like dumpli- Peter! Oh, how good to see you! How have you been dear? It’s only been a few months, but it feels like it’s been years! Come in, come in!” She ushered him into the living room, beaming. She, like Tom, adored Peter, and thought he was perfect for Marinette. She had received endless teasing over when they would get married. 

“Marinette, help me with tea!” Sabine snagged her daughter’s arm, pulling her into the kitchen.

X0X0X0

After a large, sumptuous dinner, and several cups of tea, the four returned to the living room.

“So, Peter, you said the two of you had a question for us.” Sabine said, eyes gleaming as she sipped her tea. 

“Yes, we do, Missus Cheng. You see, Mister Stark and I are touring through Europe for the next two months for my internship, so that I can learn more about the European branches of Stark Industries. We’ll be staying at Le Grand Paris for the next week, then going to Sokovia. After that, we go to Germany, then Russia, and then Italy. We’re rounding out the trip in Spain and the Netherlands. Mister Stark had already given the okay for this, so all we’d need is your permission. Marinette and I were wondering if, if it was all right with you, can Marinette come with us?” Peter reached over and wove their fingers together tightly. “Mister Stark is already providing tutors for me, so that I can keep up on my schooling, and has said that they can tutor Mari as well. All we need is for you to say yes, and file some paperwork so that she can leave the country with Mister Stark and I.” Mari bit her lip, nervous that they would say no. Tom and Sabine glanced at each other, communicating with their eyes in a way that only those who knew each other well could.

“Yes, Marinette can join you on your tour. We’ll fill out the papers tomorrow, and get them to you by lunch! For now, you better head back to your hotel, it’s getting late.” Tom spoke, standing to escort Peter to the door. Marinette knew the two would be having a talk, as well. Her Papa had always been rather protective.

“Marinette, would you like help packing?” Sabine asked, gathering the tea cups from the table.

“Sure, Maman. Are you sure you’re okay with taking care of Tiki while I’m out of town?” Tiki was a lovebird that her Nona had gotten for her a few years ago. She was a sweet little thing, who loved chocolate chip cookies, however bad they were for her.

“Of course, dear. It will be a good experience, what with all that’s going on at school. It will also let you network for your design career. Tiki will be fine, as will your Papa and I. Are you excited?” Sabine glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.

“Absolutely! I can’t wait! I haven’t seen Peter in person since summer break, and I’m so happy to be able to finally meet Mister Stark. He matters so much to Peter, and I really hope he likes me.” Marinette sighed. 

“Of course, he will. If not, I’ll smack him with my broom until he sees sense.” Sabine huffed from the sink where she had pushed up her sleeves to do dishes. The two often didn’t see eye to eye on Marinette’s self-worth. Sabine saw only the best in her daughter, while Marinette had certain self esteem issues. 

“Maman! You can’t beat Tony Stark over the head with a broom!”

“Bah! I don’t care who he is, I’ll smack him all the same! My daughter is amazing, beautiful, brilliant, creative, compassionate, daring- “

“You’re just listing off traits in alphabetical order, Mama!” Marinette was as bright as a tomato.

“And they’re all true!” Sabine hmphed.

X0X0X0

It had been almost a week, and Marinette was leaving by train to Sokovia early the next day. She had woken up early, to make sure she had everything packed before school. She grabbed a black skirt and purple blouse she had made a few weeks back, and paired them with a pair of black flats with little silver tassels. She put on the silver and rose quartz bracelet and locket. The locket was heart-shaped, and had a picture of her and Peter over summer break tucked inside. She slid in her great-grandmother’s onyx earrings, and tossed her hair in a bun, feeding Tiki on her way out the door. 

“Maman, I’m headed to school, see you at lunch!” Marinette called on her way through the bakery.

“Have a good day, dear! Tell Peter I said ‘hello’!” Sabine yelled back. See, today, Peter would be joining Marinette at school, to ‘learn more about foreign education’.” It was really an excuse for Peter to hang out with her at school. Tony had bribed Monsieur Damocles into letting Peter spend a day with his girlfriend, claiming it was ‘a contribution to the education of the future’.

“Morning, my little lady. How’ve you been?” Peter asked, flashing her a smile that made her own grow.

“Peter, it’s been two days since we last saw each other.” She slid her hand into his.

“I know.” He smiled down at her – why was he so tall, it was so unfair – and took her bookbag from her shoulder, sliding it onto his. “I still wanna know how you’ve been.”

“Pft. I’ve been good, you dork.” She mockingly nudged her shoulder with his.

“Hm. I’m your dork.” She nodded sagely.

“This is true. We’re here!” She dropped the façade of wisdom, tugging him along by the hand. “I can’t wait to introduce you to Madame Bustier! She’s a wonderful teacher, and really excited to meet the person who’s been helping me with my science grades!”

“Hey, Marinette!” Adrien called, walking over from where Chloe had been hanging off of his arm.

“Hm?” Marinette turned from where she had been babbling. “Oh. Hello, Adrien.” Her face went slack, losing all emotion.

“Mari? Who’s this?” Peter asked, slipping an arm around her waist.

“Peter, this is my classmate, Adrien Agreste. Adrien, meet Peter, my boyfriend.” She smiled, sharp and a little cruel. “Peter, let’s head to class.” She said in flawless English. 

“Whatever you want, Mari.” The couple spun on their heels, heading in to the building, leaving a stunned blonde behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter and Marinette were sitting in the back of the class, chatting about plans for when they were in Germany.

“There’s a chocolate shop we should visit! Then again, Germany just had great chocolate.” Marinette giggled at the glazed look in his eyes.

“Whatever you want to do, so long as we can visit Berlin! I want to look at fabric, maybe get some fresh schnitzel. I haven’t had _real_ schnitzel since I traveled with Nona when I was ten.” Peter ran his thumb over the back of her knuckles.

“Of course, my little lady. When we get to Sokovia, we’ll have to visit the street market. Sergeant Barnes says the fresh fruit is the best he’s had in a while.” She nodded.

“Ooh, I’ll have to price some fur in Russia! And some silk in Ital- “

“Hey, Mari! Who’s this?” Alya asked, phone trained on the couple. Peter and Marinette glanced at each other.

 _“Do we tell her?”_ Peter whispered in English.

 _“Let’s. I want to see how she reacts. Think of it as a test.”_ She muttered back. He pursed his lips before nodding, content to follow her lead.

“Hi! I’m Peter Parker, Marinette’s boyfriend. I’m in town to pick her up. We, along with my mentor, are going on a tour of Europe. I’m from New York, and I’ve never left America before. Who are you?” Peter pasted on a smile, and tried not to glare. He knew _exactly_ who this girl was. She may have once been his little lady’s best friend, but right now she was just an annoyance.

“Boyfriend? Girl, spill!” Alya yelled, swiveling her camera to Marinette. Peter slipped an arm around her waist, and tucked her head under his chin.

“Well, Alya, we met when I went to New York last summer. We started dating about two weeks into my month and a half there, so when I came back for school, we just kept in touch. It isn’t hard, really, to keep in touch when you really care about someone.” Marinette beamed at Alya.

It was all true. The two had run into each other when Doctor Strange and Iron Man had been forced to handle a threat together, and each brought their protege with them. Marinette had worn a mask, as she was still a minor trainee in the French branch of the sanctum. Peter had been there as Spiderman, and the two had hit it off. (Better than Marinette got along with Paris’ cat vigilante, anyway. That damn cat always flirted at the _worst_ possible times.)

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Alya’s voice was getting angry.

“I did tell some people. Luka and Juleka both knew, since Luka tried to ask me out, and I refuse to cheat on Peter just because we were literally an ocean apart. Juleka told Rose, since they tell each other everything. The reason I didn’t tell anyone and everyone was that I didn’t want to be judged, or looked at as desperate. Peter an I are dating because we genuinely love each other, not because we needed someone to make us look cool.” She tucked herself into Peter’s chest. Again, it was the truth. When she had first come back, she had wanted to rub her amazing boyfriend in Chloe’s smug face, but quickly realized that would just sound like she was lying to sound better. So, she had kept quiet. No one knew save her family. She had panicked when she met Adrien, worried that she was developing a crush, but soon realized she just wanted to impress him so that he wouldn’t complain about her to his father. She had felt horrible when she realized, and soon passed off her awkwardness as a crush. Soon, she was in too deep to tell Alya, and then Lila had come. If she didn’t know better, she would say the girl was a witch, with how good a manipulator she was. (She had run a few spells, just to be safe.) Lila had twisted the whole class like a bunch of twine, and had them all dancing to her tune. Well, maybe not Nathaniel, but he was always a bit of a loner.

“Why not tell me?” Alya huffed.

“I didn’t know how. It’s not exactly something to just drop into a conversation. Now, if you’ll please move, class is about to start.” Marinette huffed right back. Former friend or no, she refused to let her grades drop. Alya pursed her lips, before heading to her seat at the front of the room. Marinette knew this wasn’t the end of things, but for now, she needed to focus. They were going over the meaning of colors in Shakespeare’s _Othello._ She snagged her tablet from her bag, and opened google classroom, to pull up the power point.

XoxoX

Alya seethed. She understood that she and Marinette hadn’t talked that much lately, but how could she just not tell her? She knew the girl was jealous of Lila and how awesome her life was, but to keep a secret like _this_ was **such** a breach of girl code. Really, she thought they were best friends. Lila wouldn’t do this sort of thing. She knew she wasn’t paying attention to class, but she didn’t care. She was too mad. How could Marinette do this? If she could keep this a secret, what else could she keep hidden?

XoxoX

What the creole girl failed to notice, in her stewing anger, was the little black butterfly flitting it’s way to her Rena Rouge purse, the one Marinette had made her for her birthday a few weeks ago. She _did_ notice when she heard a smooth, deep, rich voice.

“Hello, Secret Keeper. I am Hawkmoth. I offer you the chance to strike back at the one who hurt you, and expose the truths they have kept hidden. In return, you must destroy the heroine Ladybug, and her pesky partner, Chat Noir. Do you accept the offer?”

“Yes, Hawkmoth.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe was amused. She had known that Marinette had a boyfriend. The two girls had been hanging out ever since Sabrina had ditched her a few weeks ago (which was ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!). Marinette had informed her one day when she couldn’t come over for a spa day because she was skyping her boyfriend. Even though she had no one to gossip with aside from Marinette, she still pounced on the other girl, demanding details. Marinette had been more than happy to gush about her American boyfriend.

That smugness faded, however, when she saw a little black butterfly flutter it’s way through the window, and land on Cesaire’s purse. She had stood up and pulled out her phone, carefully acting like she needed to call her Dad, nothing more. She sauntered to the hallway, but the moment the door closed behind her she ran. She didn’t know what akuma Cesaire was going to be come, but she was _beyond_ sick of being a target just because she was in the way (being a target because she angered the wrong person was marginally better. At least she deserved that). Chloe ran down the halls, ducking into a random closet to hide.

X0X0X

Peter and Marinette had just been listening to Madame Bustier ramble on about true love’s kiss, when Peter grabbed her arm. Marinette shot him a look, and he tapped his temple. His spider-sense was going off. That was bad, that was very, very, _very_ bad. Marinette’s gaze was drawn to the front of the class, where a bubbling black mass was washing over Alya. Marinette grabbed Peter by the wrist, and dragged him to the back door, silently opening it and sliding into the connected classroom. The second the door shut, she whirled around and put her finger to her lips, silencing the angry looking teacher before he could speak. She headed to the front of the classroom, and whispered to the man.

“There’s an akuma. We need to _calmly_ evacuate. We’ll go to the next room to warn everyone, just get your class out.” The teacher seemed torn, before nodding.

“Class, grab your things! We’re having classes outside today!” The students shot each other confused looks, before complying. The school had done weirder things before than have classes outside for a day unannounced. Marinette pulled Peter out into the hall, and spoke over her shoulder as she guided him.

“You get changed in here. I need to go to the office and pull the akuma alarm before I can change.” She was in full Ladybug mode, there was no stopping her, and Peter loved it.

“Hey!” He whisper-yelled, stopping he before she could move away. “I love you, angel. Stay safe.” He pressed his forehead against hers, and Marinette gave him the fastest hug she could,

“I love you too. See you in a few.” He kissed the tip of her nose and ducked into the closet she had pointed out, already rifling through his bag for his mask and gloves.

X0X0X

Marinette ran through the halls, skidding around the corners. She flung open the door to the office, faintly hearing an explosion from the way she had come. She ignored the startled looking secretary, and raced for the opposite wall. There, besides the fire alarm, was a bright purple lever. All she had to do was pull it, and the police would be alerted, along with paramedics. Sometimes people would go into shock after the attacks, and the city had set up alarms in as many places as possible. Marinette slammed the lever down, hearing the alarm begin to ring.

“You need to go!” She yelled to the secretary, before running out of the room. She ducked into the nearest storage closet, before twisting her fingers in and circling her left arm in the air. Her portal opened, and she nearly wept when she saw her costume and armor sitting folded in her sub-space pocket. She twisted her thumbs in, flicked her wrists, and smiled when she felt her clothes and costume swap. She was dressed no longer as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but Ladybug. Her costume was far more complex than it had been when she had started. What was once a plain unitard was now so much more. The pattern remained the same, black spots on a red background, but there were a few additions. She had heavy knee and shin protection, with pauldrons on her shoulders and thick bracers on her forearms. She now had a belt with a few small things alongside her yoyo (She was never forgiving her Uncle Wang for that. A _yoyo_? Really?). Her mask now had black lining the eyes, and her hair went into tight double buns.

Ladybug slammed open the door, racing for the roof. She took the stairs two at a time, feet pounding the ground. When she got to the roof, Spiderman was already there, crouched and staring down at the akuma. She was tall, with a long, sweeping white sheath dress, with vibrant orange sleeves that came to a point at her wrist. Her hair was piled high into a tight bun, and her violet eyes were emphasized with dark kohl and vibrant orange eyeshadow. There was a vibrant orange belt holding a small pouch wrapped around her waist. She had a large black lasso in one hand, that was wrapped tight around Sabrina.

“Speak the truth! Truth Seeker so demands!” The akuma boomed, and Sabrina seemed to struggle with herself for a minute, before she spoke

“I’m only friends with Chloe because my Dad told me to get close to her! I really don’t like her that much!” The petite red-head went pale when she finished her forced confession. The akuma seemed happy with this, as she flicked her wrist and recalled her lasso. She spun on her heel and lashed out her lasso, wrapping it around Mylene. Why was it always students from her class?

“Speak your truth!” Truth Seeker commanded.

“I don’t really like Kitty Section’s music! It’s too loud and I only listen to it for Ivan!” She blurted, shooting her boyfriend a desperate look. He looked a little hurt, yet resigned. Marinette glanced behind her when she saw a flash of green on black. When she realized what it was, she almost face-palmed.

“Good afternoon, bugaboo. Who’s this?” Chat Noir asked, his hood and mask not covering the glare he shot Spiderman.

“This is Spiderman, a hero from America. He was here on vacation and came to help out. Now, we need to beat the akuma. I think the butterfly is in her lasso or her pouch. Spidey, go for the pouch, Chat Noir, try to get the lasso with your claws.”

“What will you be doing, mon tresor?” Spidey asked.

“I’ll be distracting her. On three! One! Two!”

“Bugaboo, what do you mean, _distracting-”_

“Mon tresor, don’t be- “

“THREE!” She bellowed over her teammates. She flung out her yoyo so that it smacked Truth Seeker on the back of the head. She dove into the courtyard, rolling as she hit the pavement. She stood up and smirked at truth seeker, who was glaring at her fiercely.

“You won’t stop me, Ladybug! I will find Marinette and _make_ her tell the truth!” Truth Seeker seethed. Ladybug spun her yoyo, channeling her energy into making a shield of it. Spiderman dove for the pouch, and she saw Chat draw his claws. Truth Seeker shrieked, and dove for Ladybug. She smirked, and prepared for a fight.


End file.
